Gran héroe
by Sartharion-1996
Summary: El nuevo equipo de amigos llamados Grandes Héroes pronto experimenta que ser héroe no es tan divertido como en un principio. Nuevas amenazas surgen y un nuevo sentimiento nace. "Un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad" -¿Aún deseas ser héroe? –
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien y antes que nada muchas gracias por entrar a leer este pequeño fanfiction que me había estado rondando la mente a crear. La verdad he tenido mucho tiempo sin escribir y estoy oxidado y fuera de práctica pero al ver la película Big Hero 6 me animó a crear esta historia que espero que les guste… Realmente me gustaría alcanzar al menos 20 Reviews para poder continuarla, he estado ocupado y no poseo PC y realizar esto es un poco dificil y por ello pido su ayuda. ¡Ayúdenme a alcanzar al menos 20 reviews con este capítulo, si es así habrá capítulo 2. :D

Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta película así que sin más ¡Espero que les guste!

Big Hero 6 no me pertenece.

* * *

 **[Summary]**

El nuevo equipo de amigos llamados Grandes Héroes pronto experimenta que ser héroe no es tan divertido como en un principio. Nuevas amenazas surgen y un nuevo sentimiento nace. "Un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad" -¿Aún deseas ser héroe? –

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo.**

 **.**

Después de los acontecimientos por parte de los Nanobots, la trágica muerte de Tadashi y del encarcelamiento del profesor Robert Callaghan, han transcurrido 3 largos y agotadores meses en el que el crimen a sido el principal y único objetivo para el grupo de amigos quienes ahora son conocidos por todos los ciudadanos de San Fransokyo como los seis Grandes Héroes. Al principio era divertido para todos el poder hacer algo que la gente común y corriente no hacía y librar grandes batallas contra la injusticia gracias a sus "súper poderes" simplemente era algo genial y sub real.

Todos se divertían a lo grande en especial Fred y Hiro, uno porque toda su vida soñó con ser un súper héroe y aterrar a todos como Godzilla pero que en éste caso como ¡Fredzilla! Y el otro por simples razones personales que solo él comprendía.

La tragedia de Tadashi para su hermano había sido más que un simple duro golpe. Le había partido el al alma haciendo que perdiera toda la alegría hacia la vida. Nunca conoció a sus padres, murieron cuando apenas era recién nacido, jamás disfrutó el calor de una madre ni el abrazo de un padre, sólo tenia a Tadashi, quien era sangre de su sangre y en él veía a un padre. Siempre quiso llegar a ser como él y aunque jamás se lo dijera o le admitiera algo positivo hacia su persona, siempre lo hacia en secreto.

Y ahora él ya no estaba.

Poder ser héroe le levantaba el poco ánimo que había recuperado cuando conoció a Baymax, ese gran y tonto robot pachoncito que había creado su hermano para él. Llegando a convertirse en su mejor amigo y lo más cercano a Tadashi que podía tener.

Daba gracias por si quiera tenerlo a él, y no solo a Baymax. También daba gracias por haber llegado a conocer a sus amigos, sus únicos amigos que poseía en su vida. Si no hubiera aceptado ir con Tadashi ese día, tal vez nada de esto le estuviera pasando, no habría conocido a sus amigos, no hubiera presenciado la muerte de Tadashi y probablemente él también estuviera muerto. Sino hubiera sido por la intervención de sus amigos cuando Callaghan lo atacó en el muelle, hubiera sido aplastado por el conteiner. Aún recordaba bien ese momento fue el más aterrador y excitante de su vida y si no hubiera sido por su amiga Gogo al jalarle del brazo esa vez, ya no estuviera allí.

El ser un héroe lo sacaba de su mundo tan patético y alejado de todos y todo, antes no tenia ni un solo amigo y era porque no necesitaba ir a la escuela debido a su alto conocimiento e inteligencia fuera del promedio. Su intelecto superaba por mucho a los adultos y aún así, seguía siendo un niño que no conocía el mundo, pero sin decirle a nadie. Aprendió que la arrogancia y la soberbia eran la mejores defensas antes posibles ataques de burlas y provocaciones.

En un gran héroe se había convertido y había dedicado su tiempo a ayudar y salvar a las personas, tal y como su hermano siempre quiso. Pero lo que había comenzado como un pasatiempo divertido y grandioso, terminó convirtiéndose en un infierno. Pasó a ser una obligación y un deber que se presentaba más de una vez cada día a cualquier hora todos los días.

Para Hiro, el ir a la universidad siendo un héroe a escondidas de su tía, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Siempre dejaba las cosas a medias para tener que ir a detener algún criminal o salvar alguna vida inocente de algún incendio o riesgo de muerte, para después regresar y seguir con lo que había dejado. También ejercer al mismo tiempo las obligaciones de la universidad y ayudar a su vez en el negocio de su tía. Realmente no sabia qué era lo peor, si ser un héroe mientras trataba de mantener una adolescencia normal o ir a un lugar para que le digan cosas que ya sabe. Era un infierno o tal vez el infierno del infierno.

Hiro dio un gran bostezo de cansancio y dirigió su atención al despertador para desactivarlo, el cual tenia en su pequeña mesa de noche.

-Grandioso. -dijo levemente dejando salir un gran suspiro.

El reloj marcaban las 7:01 am. Cuando había regresado a la cama dos horas antes después de haber salvado a unos vigilantes de una torre en llamas.

Él dirigió su mirada esta vez hacia su amigo Baymax quien terminaba justo a tiempo su recarga total.

-¡Hola, soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal! -anunció el susodicho robot mientras salía con cuidado de su portátil de carga.

-…Hoolaa… -saludó entre bostezos el pelinegro dándole la espalda y enrollándose más en su cama.

-¡Hola Hiro! -saludó tranquilamente acercándose a él. -Ya son las 7:03 am. Según mi calendario, tienes clases a las 8:00 am.

-Falta una hora todavía, podré seguir durmiendo media hora más… -murmuró el pelinegro tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

-En realidad faltan 57 minutos y deberás recorrer 3.4 kilómetros hacia tu destino y todavía falta que te cepilles y duches para conversar una mejor calidad de salud. -concluyó el robot analizando las posibilidades que tendría su paciente.

-Yupii… -balbuceó el pelinegro entre sonoros ronquidos.

-Me obligaras a tomar medidas especiales para levantarte. Afortunadamente tengo un equipo de electrochoque integrado. -dijo mientras frotaba sus manos y las colocaba de frente. -Despejen.

Esto hizo que Hiro abriera los ojos y saltara exaltado antes que éste lo tocara. -¡Espera, espera! ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Cancela eso! Ya me desperté.

Hiro dio varios bostezos y se estiró repetidamente dejando ver una agotada cintura.

-¡Aaahhggg! -dio un ligero grito de dolor al crujirle la espalda.

-Hiro, ¿Estás bien? Gritaste de dolor por lo que tendré que escanearte en busca de fracturas y lesiones. -anunció Baymax preparándose para escanear.

-N-no, no hace falta que me escáne.. -iba a objetar pero fue interrumpido por el asistente médico.

-Escaneo completo. -afirmó. -Noto un ligero cambio en tu facultad para cambiar emociones, esto se debe a que estás cansado y agotado. No has podido dormir las horas adecuadas y tu organismo experimenta ciertos hábitos naturales de la pubertad. Diagnóstico: Insomnio. -concluyó mientras mantenía su dedo índice levantado.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Si no me lo dicen no podría haberlo sabido! -comentó sarcásticamente ante el diagnóstico médico.

-También noto una pequeña frustración en tu columna ocasionando molestias y dolor físico. ¿Del 1 al 10 que tanto dolor sientes? -preguntó mientras mostraba en su pecho la escala de dolor.

-Cero. -contestó de mala gana pero justo al moverse le crujió de nuevo. -¡Aahg!

-Una pequeña aplicación de ungüento ayudaría. Sin embargo no estoy equipado con esa característica así que usare una medida quiropráctica.

-Estoy bien, no es necesa… Espera… ¿Una medida quiroprac! -no pudo terminar su oración cuando el asistente médico le acomodo la columna.

.

.

.

Pese a ser la primera hora del día en el Lucky Cat Café de la tía Cass, ya había buena clientela disfrutando de un buen desayuno. Allí se encontraban ya los amigos de Hiro esperando a que éste bajara y se les uniera.

Honey Lemon disfrutaba de un par de donas con jugo al igual que su amigo Fred, mientras Wasabi solo bebía un vaso con agua y platicaba con ellos. Por su parte Gogo estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos con los brazos cruzados y ajena a la conversación.

Tras un rato de espera, el líder del grupo por fin llegó a donde se encontraban y los saludó con una peculiar sonrisa.

-¡Hola Hiro! -les saludaron al unísono Wasabi, Honey Lemon y Fred.

-¿Qué hay? -fue el saludo de parte de la pelinegra.

-Hola a todos. -decía mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Honey y Gogo.

-¡Viejo, llegas tarde! -le exclamó el rubio.

-¡Y luces mal Hiro! ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó su amiga Honey.

-¡Luces terrible amigo! -le anunció Wasabi.

-Yo diría horrible. -corrigió la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si bueno, no es nada de que preocuparse. -trató de tranquilizar a sus amigos pero en ese preciso instante llegó la tía Cass.

-¡Ay cariño! -se sentó a su lado y llevó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su sobrino.

-¡Te ves terrible Hiro! Apenas han pasado 3 meses desde que comenzaste la universidad y estás agotado, casi no comes ni duermes bien. Dime honestamente ¿Es mucho para ti la universidad? ¿No puedes todavía con ella? -preguntó la tía mostrando severa preocupación.

-¿Eh? -se sobresaltó levantando su rostro. -¡Claro qué no! La universidad no tiene nada que ver, esa cosa es muy sencilla y nada de qué preocuparse. -dijo muy avergonzado por la situación en que se encontraba. Lo menos que quería era que sus amigos vieran las escenas que le hacía su tía.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás así? ¿¡Estás enfermo acaso!? ¡Traeré de inmediato a Baymax! -anunció la tía mientras se levantaba pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-¡Claro que no tía! Si estuviera enfermo ya lo sabría. -aclaró. -Además Baymax ya me revisó. ¿Verdad Baymax? -le preguntó al robot quién apenas acababa de bajar las escaleras hasta el lugar.

-Así es. Según mi último diagnóstico hecho hace 22 minutos, Hiro tiene problemas de insomnio comunes en el crecimiento. También poseía un ligero problema en la espalda; ya tratado, debido al mismo insomnio. Mi recomendación es que trate de dormir más y mejor. -concluyó el asistente médico para luego agregar un saludo a los chicos. -Por cierto, hola a todos.

-Eso es muy interesante pero, ¿No creen que ya deberíamos irnos? Tengo clase en… ¡10 minutos! -decía Wasabi algo asustado al ver su reloj.

-Que molestia las clases hermano… Ojalá ya fueran vacaciones. -comentaba Fred mientras revisaba la hora. -Mi clase ya empezó hace… ¡30 minutos! Ah no… tengo el reloj adelantado media hora.

-Pero si lo tienes adelantado media hora, de igual forma ya debió haber empezado en este instante. "Genio" -le respondió la pelinegra aclarándole la situación a su amigo de gorro.

-Mi clase empieza en 15 minutos, será bueno ir yendonos. -anunció Honey Lemon.

-Mi clase en sí empieza dentro de una hora más, la primera hora es pura teoría en referente a lo que ya sé. Me quedaré un rato aquí a desayunar, no puedo irme con el estómago vacío. -les dijo a todos el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba mejor en la mesa.

-Bueno, creo que me toca hacerte compañía. Mi profesor faltará la primera hora y te comprendo en eso de irse sin desayunar. Aprovechare y pediré algo también. -dijo Gogo haciendo un gesto con su goma de mascar.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos al rato. -dijeron los tres al despedirse.

.

.

.

Tras irse los demás, un silencio repentino se posó en el ambiente, no era incómodo pero tampoco muy agradable. A Hiro el silencio siempre le pareció un buen aliado, pero desde que hizo grandes amigos eso comenzó a quedarse en el olvido. Tadashi siempre era bueno para iniciar conversaciones (Y también para mantenerlas) cosa que a Hiro le resultaba muy difícil de practicarlo. Y menos con una mujer, aunque esa mujer fuese su mejor amiga. ¿Mejor amiga o solo amiga? ¿Honey también era mejor amiga o solo amiga? Es difícil diferenciar algo así, cuando son tus únicas amigas.

Hiro sabia que si algo era incómodo lo correcto era arreglar ese problema, por lo que se decidió tomar la iniciativa y hablar algo, cuando fue interrumpido por Gogo.

-¿Y no vamos a pedir nada? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí esperando a la nada? -preguntó de brazos cruzados haciendo tronar su chicle.

-¡Ah! S-si, sí. Es que ando medio dormido. A ver… Yo pediré un omelette. ¿Y tú? -le preguntó ésta vez el chico sosteniendo la carta de menú.

-Sonará plagiario, pero estaba pensando en pedir un omelette también. -contestó dirigiendo sus ojos al menú. -Y de bebida un jugo de naranja.

-¿Bromeas? Yo estaba pensando en pedirme uno también. -comentó con una sonrisa. -Es mi jugo favorito, y aunque el omelette no sea mi comida número uno, es una de mis favoritas. -agregó.

Este comentario captó la atención de la pelinegra, llevando sus ojos al pelinegro. -Creo que el plagiario eres tú.

-¿Y yo cómo por qué? -objetó colocando el menú en su lugar.

-Porque comparto el mismo gusto. -contestó llevando sus brazos a la mesa. -Haber nerd… ¿Cuál es el número uno? Si me dices que es una hamburguesa con más vegetales que carne y preparada con doble queso. Te golpeo la cara por plagiar.

El largo y detallado comentario de ella lo dejó tan asustado y temiendo que le fuera a propinar un golpe frente a todo el mundo allí, que ni siquiera sabia como hablar para responderle. Si decía la verdad, tal vez se llevaría un buen golpe pero si decía que no, estaría mintiendo su sagrado gusto culinario hacia esa perfección.

-¿Y bien? -le volvió a cuestionar Gogo acercándose un poco más a Hiro para así quedar viendo sus ojos fijamente, al igual que él a ella.

-Pu-pues… -Hiro quería hablar y responderle normalmente pero sin razón alguna sus palabras se trataban y comenzaba a tartamudear sin siquiera él poder hacer algo.

Como si fuera poco.

"- _¿Qué rayos? –"_ pensó este al sentir como de la nada sus dos manos comenzaban a sudarle frío y el ritmo cardiaco se incrementaba para luego sentir resequedad y ardor en la garganta. Pareciera que se hubiese quedado sin saliva y oxígeno, pero no se sentía mal ni enfermo, sólo sentía una sensación extraña como si se encontrara muy asustado o acorralado.

Baymax, quien comenzó a ayudarle a la tía Cass cuando Hiro empezó la universidad, ahora era mesero y entre sus labores de atención a los demás, notó un ligero cambio en el ambiente por parte de Hiro por ello giró su escáner a donde se encontraba él y rápidamente lo escaneó. Una vez finalizado, se dirigió hasta allí y le habló; sobresaltandolo.

-Hola Hiro, hola Gogo ¿Desean pedir algo para comer?

-¡Ahhhhh! -gritó asustado al verlo al lado suyo tan de cerca.

-Sí Baymax, quiero un omelette con un jugo de naranja y supongo que Hiro va a querer más o menos lo mismo. -le contestó Gogo pidiendo la orden.

-Okey. Por favor esperen mientras se les trae su desayuno. -fue lo que dijo el asistente médico regresando a la cocina.

-Vaya, no sabía que Baymax ahora trabajaba de mesero. -comentó la pelinegra algo sorprendida con la escena.

-S-si, sí. -respondió Hiro ya más tranquilo y sentándose mejor. -Le creé una tarjeta para ayudar a la tía Cass y también para ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa mientras no estoy.

-Ya veo. Y también veo que es muy funcional. -dijo mientras observaba a todas las mesas en la que él atendió. -Adivino, ¿La tarjeta es color azul?

-¿Ehh… ¡Eh!? -balbuceó sorprendido de nuevo el pelinegro al ver que le atinó al color. -¿C-como supiste que era azul?

-Lo supuse. -respondió encogiéndose de hombros. -Uno era verde, el otro rojo y supuse que escogerías el azul, yo lo hubiera escogido.

-¿Soy muy obvio? -nuevamente preguntó Hiro, lo menos en que él pensaba de sí mismo es que fuera muy evidente ante los ojos de los demás.

-Ni que lo digas, hasta una hormiga podría saber qué harás después. -le contestó colocando una expresión ruda en mirada.

Esto intimidó a Hiro e hizo que dudara si era verdad, hasta que ella soltó una ligera carcajada.

-No te la creas nerd, relájate. Sólo jugaba contigo. -dijo entre risas. -Aunque eso de que yo lo haría, si es verdad. A propósito nunca me respondiste sobre tu comida número uno.

-Ehh… Este.. bueno.. -comenzó a balbucear de nuevo y llevó su mano a la nuca por inercia. -Por favor no me golpees.

-¿Bromeas verdad? -preguntó Gogo sorprendida y mirándolo fijamente.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, llegó la tía Cass con sus desayunos.

-Aquí tienen chicos. ¡Ojalá les guste!

-Muchas gracias tía Cass. -dijo Hiro dando las gracias porque apareciera en ese mismo momento, aunque temía que en vez de recibir un puño en la cara, recibiera un omelette directo. -Bueno, ¡Buen provecho!

Éste comenzó a comer y beber lo más rápido posible para evitar la mirada de su amiga. A veces se sentía como un gato enjaulado.

-Relájate nerd, te dará una indigestión por comer tan a prisa. Solo bromeaba con eso de pegarte. -aclaró ella.

-Bueno, es que no me gusta sentir muchos golpes… Y menos en mi cara. -se excusó él tratando de verse temible pero frágil.

-Y te haces llamar súper héroe, para mí que eres uno de muy mala calidad. -ella no pudo evitar reír al analizar lo que había dicho.

Hiro sólo optó por reír y seguir comiendo su desayuno al ver que solo quedaban pocos minutos para sus clases. El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes.

Hiro fue el primero el terminar de desayunar y rápidamente tomó su mochila y se levantó rápido del asiento.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Llegaré tarde! Faltan 5 minutos para que comience la clase práctica ¡Y debo recorrer 3 kilometros! -exclamó asustado y dando pequeños brincos. -¡Adiós tía Cass! ¡Adiós Baymax! ¡Nos vemos en un rato Gogo, cuídate! -dijo despidiéndose y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, dejando a Gogo muerta de risa por la escena que hacía el chico.

Al terminar ella de comer se levantó y fue a pagar su desayuno pero para su sorpresa. Hiro había pagado por ella.

-¿Cómo? -le preguntó Gogo con los ojos muy abiertos a la tía Cass, estaba tan confundida e impresionada que parpadeaba varias veces.

-Si querida no te preocupes ya todo lo tuyo lo pagó él, la casa invita. -le aclaró ella mientras anotaba unos pedidos y le ofrecía cálidas sonrisas.

.

.

.

En su camino a la universidad el agotamiento comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Hiro, haciendo que diera repetidos bostezos y se le tornara borrosa su vista. Por un rato había creído que ya estaba despierto y su somnolencia se había esfumado, pero al parecer solo era pasajero. Pensó que hubiera sido una buena idea haber tomado una tasa de café antes de salir pero a cambio de eso pidió jugo.

Tras caminar por varias cuadras comenzó a comentar para sí mismo el mal momento en que estaba viviendo, tener que caminar tanto para ir a un lugar aburrido donde ya se sabe todo e ir de paso con insomnio. Tanto era su dilema que hasta olvidaba por donde iba y como si fuera poco, se ganaba las miradas y comentarios de parte de los peatones.

-Genial, ahora la gente cree que estoy loco. Bueno tampoco es como que me importe. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Al llegar a una cuadra tuvo que detenerse a esperar que el semáforo peatonal se pusiera en verde, cosa que nunca hizo.

-Lo que faltaba. Ahora el semáforo de segunda no funciona y yo aquí parado como un idiota. ¡Aaarrhh! En serio, ¿Qué ya no se puede tener paz y buena calidad hoy en día? -mientras continuaba quejándose el ruido de un acelerador de una moto le llamo la atención.

-¿Ahora te peleas con un semáforo, nerd? Vaya que si eres un peleón. -le dijo una voz femenina y conocida detrás de un casco negro.

-¿Gogo? -preguntó somnífero el chico.

-No, la Orquídea Negra. -comentó mientras se estiraba en su moto. -Claro que soy yo.

Hiro solo pudo reír ante la personalidad sarcástica de su amiga. -¿Qué haces aún por aquí? Creí que ya estarías en la universidad.

-No lo sé, quise mirar como un nerd se peleaba con un semáforo. -nuevamente hizo sacar otra risa al pelinegro. -Y el semáforo le iba ganando.

Esto solo hacia que Hiro continuara riéndose y a su vez ruborizarse un poco.

-Cielos, te ves terrible. -dijo Gogo al verlo mejor. -¿Te cayó mal comer y venir corriendo?

-Naaah, eso es porque traes el casco puesto. -se defendió él pero en ese momento ella se lo quitó.

-Nop. Si te ves horrible. -afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Habías dicho terrible. -rectificó él tratando de no verse tan cansado.

-Eso era por el casco, ahora si veo mejor y te ves horrible. -ríó ella colocando el casco en su vientre.

Hiro comenzó a reír igual que ella y aceptar su derrota. -De acuerdo, de acuerdo, jaque mate. Tú ganas.

-En serio nerd. ¿Te cayó mal desayunar y correr? -cuestionó esta vez con un tono de autoridad.

-No, no, para nada. Es solo que el insomnio me tiene muy débil y apenas camino y ya me canso demasiado. -contestó él.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Gogo lo rompió.

-Ten. -le dijo aventándole su casco.

-¿Eh? -preguntó confundido mientras apenas pudo tomar el casco torpemente ya que no era muy bueno a la hora de atrapar cosas y menos con el sueño que llevaba consigo.

-No cuestiones y sube. Aquí no es un buen lugar para ponerse hablar. -y tenia razón, ya el trafico comenzaba a notarse y ellos interferían con la vialidad de este.

Hiro dudó unos momentos en subir y no era porque le temía a las motos, él siempre salía con su hermano en ellas a todos lados, sino más bien por con quién iría.

-Deja de quedarte allí parado como una paleta y sube de una vez. -lo regañó ella haciéndolo despertar de su trance.

-S-si... -el pelinegro comenzó a sentir cierto miedo e inquietud en su interior, era la primera vez que viajaba con la adicta a la adrenalina en una moto. ¡Y de paso llegarían tarde! Por un minuto comenzó a creer que si le había caído mal la comida.

Hiro se montó delicadamente en el asiento de atrás haciendo a Gogo sacar un poco la paciencia, pero a su vez le parecía cómoda y graciosa la escena. El pelinegro ya sentado trató normalmente colocarse el casco cuando de repente algo le llamó la atención con todos sus sentidos.

El casco era de ella y era el que ella siempre usaba. Desde que la conoció hace 3 meses, ella estaba usando ese casco, ¡Y ahora lo trae él encima!

" _Ese aroma…"_

" _Huele… Sensacional.."_

Pensaba Hiro mientras olfateaba ese aroma a fresas a enjuague a perfume a ¿Sudor? A ella. Ese olor que olía Gogo.

Por un momento Hiro se desprendido del mundo y hasta el tiempo mismo parecía detenerse en seco. Se sentía en un lugar cálido, relajado y calmado tal y como siempre Tadashi le decía cuando estaba con alguna chica.

Poco a poco todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, como si estuviera dentro de un gran tornado que comenzaba lento y de repente alcanzaba velocidades descomunales. Todo le daba vueltas y a la vez, se sentía calmado.

-¡Hey Nerd! -gritó Gogo.

El grito lo hizo sacar de su repentino trance en el que se había encontrado.

\- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó ella mirándolo extrañada y con una ceja levantada.

-E-eh s-sí, sí! Es solo que huele muy bien tu casco y con el sueño que tengo casi creía que estaba en mi cama. -contestó él algo inquieto y deslumbrado.

Gogo solo dio una mueca de risa para burlarse suyo.

-Ya quisieras que tu cama oliera así. -sonrió la pelinegra dirigiendo su mirada al frente. -No te duermas, ¿De acuerdo? Agarrate fuerte que llegaremos tarde.

-S-si... Pe-pero ¿Agarrarme de dónde? -preguntó confuso mientras buscaba de lado a lado alguna agarradera que usualmente usaban las motos.

-Realmente si que te ha caído mal no dormir. -afirmó lo obvio al mismo tiempo que tronaba su típico chicle de fresa.

-Agarrate de mi cintura, "niño genio" -dijo Gogo, haciendo que el rostro de Hiro se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate afortunadamente llevaba el casco consigo así ella no lo notaría.

-S-si.. -tartamudeó mientras se aferraba a ella con muchos nervios, nervios que le fueron convenciendo de que le había caído mal el desayuno.

Gogo no pudo evitar sonreír ante el nerviosismo de su pequeño amigo.

-Muy bien nerd, sostente con fuerza que llegaremos tarde a clases. -anunció ella mientras encendía su motocicleta y aceleraba a alta velocidad.

Para Hiro viajar en una moto era una cosa, pero viajar en una de alta velocidad y con Gogo al volante era otra. Su nerviosismo pasó a ser pánico, y su sonrojo a temor.

.

.

.

-¡Wooaahhh! – gritó chillonamente Wasabi al ver como una moto se le aventaba encima a toda velocidad. -¡Por Dios! ¿¡Podrías conducir con más cuidado mujer!? -dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento y quitaba sus brazos de su cabeza.

La moto se detuvo y se estacionó a pocos milímetros del moreno, llevándose éste el mayor susto de su vida.

-Ten un poco más de pantalones. -dijo Gogo mostrando una ligera sonrisa y disponiéndose a bajar.

-¡Claro que los tengo! -se defendió. -¡Pero por culpa tuya casi los pierdo! De paso que casi no he podido dormir bien ¡Y viene una psicópata a arrollarme con una moto!

-Y yo creía que Hiro era el que más se quejaba aquí. -se mofó la pelinegra mientras bajaba de su moto.

-¡¿Quejarse?! ¡Quejarse es poco mujer! -expresaba Wasabi como loco sacudiendo los brazos hacia el aire. -¡Además, mira al pobre de Hiro, debe estar traumado!

Gogo volteó a ver a su pequeño acompañante, el cual parecía algo mareado.

-Hiro, ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó llevando su mano hacia el hombro del pelinegro.

-¿Bien?... ¡Eso fue fantástico! -dijo éste mientras se quitaba el casco y sonreía como loco, dejando ver sus dos grandes dientes separados.

Ella al verlo sonreír, lo acompañó con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-A propósito, ¿Qué hace Hiro contigo? ¿Qué no debieron estar en clases hace horas? -preguntó confuso el moreno.

-Sí así es, pero teníamos hambre así que decidimos comer algo antes de venir. -contestó la pelinegra tronando su chicle.

-Bueno… Nos vemos al rato, ya debo ir a mi clase. -anunció de mala gana el pelinegro perdiéndose entre las instalaciones.

-Vaya, me preocupa ese chico. -comentó Wasabi llevándose la mano al cabello.

La pelinegra solo hizo caso omiso y también se perdió en las instalaciones con su bolso.

-Si claro. Todos dejen hablar solo a Wasabi. -decía mientras se disponía a marcharse de allí.

.

.

Habían ciertas cosas en la vida que molestaban a Hiro en especial el tener que escuchar cosas que desde pequeño ya sabía hacer. Siempre ha tenido ese coeficiente intelectual superior a todos y que hasta la fecha no tenia sentido cómo es que se dotaba de el si sonando egocéntrico de su parte, su tía no poseía ni la fracción de la inteligencia que él tenía. Tadashi era sumamente inteligente sobrepasando al promedio pero él era mucho más inteligente que su hermano. Apenas tenía 14 años de edad y hacia cosas que su hermano no, a Tadashi le tomó años construir a Baymax desde elaborar el prototipo hasta construir el robot y a este le tomó simplemente unas cuantas semanas reconstruirlo desde cero.

Sí, la inteligencia suya sobrepasaba las expectativas de cualquiera en el planeta, nada mal para tener solo 14.

Así se encontraba Hiro pensando en sus asuntos mientras el profesor daba la clase de vaya a saber quién de qué era. A él no le importaba y mucho menos iba a prestar su atención.

Estaba de brazos cruzados, bostezando y recostado a la fría pared del salón. Desearía estar en otra parte menos en esa ¿Digo, a quién le interesa estar escuchando a un viejo repetir una y otra vez el "abecedario"? Física cuántica era demasiado sencilla para él, lo aprendió a los 4 años mientras que su hermano supuestamente a los 16.

No entendía como la universidad resultaba tan grandiosa para Tadashi, siempre llegaba a casa alegre y contando las maravillas que obviamente a él no le interesaba. La gente siempre anotando cosas en sus libretas como si realmente fueran a utilizarlas o recordarlas, andar de arriba a bajo con una molesta mochila que cansa la espalda y con libros y anotaciones que ya llevaba en su cabeza. ¡Para eso es el cerebro genios! Desde que ha estado allí no ha visto una sola cosa buena, los estudiantes parecen niños de kínder, los profesores parecen profesores de kínder, el conserje parece conserje de kínder… Hasta el kínder parecía una verdadera universidad en vez de esta cosa.

Lo único bueno que había allí eran sus amigos, aunque últimamente han estado un poco distanciados. El ser héroe les ha consumido amplio tiempo de estudio y han llegado fuera de sí a clases y exámenes y en cierto modo sus notas han comenzado a bajar. Al principio tenían tiempo de pasarla juntos como amigos y compartir cosas en equipo, pero ahora apenas tienen tiempo para saludarse e ir a la universidad… dónde tampoco se ven ya que cada uno tiene una clase distinta.

Hiro suspiraba repetidas veces hasta que sin previo aviso, se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

**FlashBack**

-¿Y… no vamos a pedir nada? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí esperando a la nada? -preguntó de brazos cruzados haciendo tronar su chicle.

-¡Ah! S-si, sí. Es que ando medio dormido. A ver… Yo pediré un omelette. ¿Y tú? -le preguntó ésta vez el chico sosteniendo la carta de menú.

-Sonará plagiario, pero estaba pensando en pedir un omelette también. -entonces dirigió sus ojos al menú y le agregó. -Y de bebida un jugo de naranja.

-¿Bromeas? Yo estaba pensando en pedirme uno también. -comentó él con una sonrisa incrédula. -Es mi jugo favorito y aunque el omelette no sea mi comida número uno, es una de mis favoritas. -agregó.

Este comentario captó la atención de la pelinegra llevando sus ojos al pelinegro. -Creo que el plagiario eres tú. -le señaló algo molesta.

-¿Y yo cómo por qué? -objetó colocando el menú en su lugar.

-Porque comparto el mismo gusto que tú.

.

.

.

Hiro despertó bruscamente al sentir la sensación de vértigo haciendo que este viera a todos lados un tanto perdido y confuso, todo había sido tan real. ¿Era un sueño? Bueno no se culpaba, llevaba días, semanas sin poder dormir bien y el recostarse a algo frío y cómodo como una pared lo hace dormirse sin previo aviso.

Entre varios bostezos observó la hora y vio que habían pasado 48 minutos en los que él se había quedado dormido, vaya que un sueño te puede librar del aburrimiento. Aún faltaban un par de minutos para que la clase terminara así que no dio riendas sueltas y se fue de allí. Total ¿Qué daría en 2 minutos?

Para su suerte notó que todavía le faltaban 2 clases más. Una próxima y la otra era simple prueba de laboratorio, así que siguió la moral y ética de todo buen estudiante. Dormirse la hora entera y esperar hasta la ultima clase para verla y así decir que estuvo el día estudiando.

Tras recorrer varios pasillos en busca de algún salón que estuviera vacío, encontró un lugar un tanto pequeño pero seguro y lejos de la vista de todos. Sí, ese lugar era perfecto.

No era algo más que un simple salón de dibujo que nadie usaba ya, aunque parecía que todavía estaba en servicio por su limpieza y buen cuidado. Si bien a el pelinegro no le importó más y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y simplemente acostarse entre dos sillas que colocó de tal manera que quedara como una buena cama.

Hiro solo sonrió y se sumergió en otro agradable sueño…

.

.

.*FlashBack*

-Hola, soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal. ¿Qué deseas Hiro?

-Nada, solo quédate quieto mientras te coloco este chip de tareas domésticas. -le sugirió mientras terminaba de descargar varios datos de su computadora en una tarjeta azul.

-¿Chip de tareas domésticas? No entiendo como eso me ayudará a ser un mejor asistente médico. -preguntaba el robot sin encontrar una lógica a su nueva programación.

-Relájate no es para medicinas. -le contestó mientras escribía unas cosas en el papel de el chip. -A ver… ¡Ya está! Con este chip ayudarás a la tía Cass mientras yo no esté. Podrás incluso ser algo así como un mesero. -agregó al colocarle la tarjeta en sus dispositivos de datos.

-Oh, ya veo. Agregaré la modalidad asistente mesero personal a mi base de asistencia médica. -concluyó el robot dejando a Hiro dar varias expresiones de comedia.

.

.

.

-Uhhmm… ggrr… -el pelinegro comenzó a dar varios gruñidos de inquietud y malestar mientras dormía.

.

.

.

*FlashBack*

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó a pocos metros de distancia de ellos.

-¡Oh no! -exclamaron los hermanos Hamada al unísono.

Un voraz incendio se había propagado por todo el edificio haciendo que todos salieran corriendo y gritando de desesperación y angustia.

-¡El profesor Callaghan sigue dentro! -gritó una joven científica al salir casi ilesa del lugar.

Al decir esto algo dentro del hermano mayor le indicó que debería hacer lo correcto. Pero antes miró a su pequeño hermano y le dio una pequeña sonrisa para darse media vuelta e ir, sin embargo él lo tomó por el brazo.

-¡Tadashi no! -le gritó él temiendo lo peor.

Pero ya había tomado la sedición así que miró por ultima vez a su hermanito y se adentró en las feroces llamas donde desapareció. Para siempre.

-¡Tadashi!

.

.

.

" _Hiro"_

-¡Tadashi!

" _¡Hiro!"_

-¡Tadashi!

-¡Hiro despierta! -le gritaba Gogo preocupada al ver en el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

El fuerte ruido lo despertó dando un salto brusco y lleno de sudor.

-¿Q-que, qué?.. ¿Don-dónde estoy? -comenzó a preguntar sin recordar en donde estaba. Sus latidos del corazón palpitaban bruscamente y su respiración estaba cortada.

-Descuida Hiro, estás en la universidad. -le contestó la pelinegra llevando su mano al hombro de Hiro.

-¿Go..go? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó de nuevo confuso.

Ella solo suspiró y le sonrió un poco para responderme sarcásticamente.

-No lo sé, quise mirar en vivo como un nerd se peleaba con un sueño. -pausó para sentarse a su lado y dirigir la mirada a él. -Y el sueño le iba ganando.

Hiro comenzó a reír ante la peculiar manera de saludo que había inventado su amiga.

-Lo siento si llamé la atención… -trató de disculparse bajando la mirada al suelo. -Es ese sueño otra vez.

La pelinegra arqueó las cejas en señal de confusión e intriga y no dudó en preguntarle.

-¿Ese sueño "otra vez"?

-Sí… Desde que Tadashi murió en el accidente he tenido una y otra vez el mismo sueño en el que lo veo entrar a ese edificio y explotar en pedazos. -contestaba Hiro muy desanimado y reabriendo una herida que aparece y desaparece en sus momentos.

Aquellos momentos en que cualquier persona desearía que solo haya sido un mal sueño, son cosas que no se pueden cambiar por más que uno quisiera. Hiro suspiraba y suspiraba, su hermano jamás regresaría y junto con él se quedaría todo lo bueno que tenia la vida.

De las mejillas de Hiro comenzaban a deslizarse varias gotas de lágrimas que aún por más que trataba de negarlas ante la presencia de su amiga, no podía. Ahora no solo se vio mal aquella vez en la que perdió la cordura y ordenó matar a Callaghan y gritarle a sus amigos, sino ahora también llorar ante su amiga. ¿Así o más degradante quedaría su portada de vida? Que gran héroe era.

Hiro trató de normalizarse y pedirle disculpas a su compañera pero antes que eso sucediera inesperadamente recibió un fuerte y cálido abrazo de parte de ella haciendo que su corazón palpitara en intervalos y dejando un gran manto de sorpresa en su rostro.

No era la primera vez que ella lo abrazaba ya una vez lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero que en esta vez correspondió el abrazo. Abrazándola fuertemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

Él no era de los que lloraban y menos frente de alguien pero pese a ello necesitaba desahogarse un poco, lo necesitaba en verdad. Tras esto simplemente se aferró a ella y en un largo en intenso suspiro comenzó a soltar lo que sentía, ese ahogo que guardaba todas las mañanas al recordar a su hermano, esa sensación que tenia cada vez que entraba a su cuarto y miraba la sola habitación de Tadashi oculta tras una pared corrediza. Así se sentía él, oculto tras una pared corrediza llamada vida.

-¿Por qué, Gogo? ¿P-por qué se tuvo que irse? -preguntó entre llantos y perdida de aire.

Ella solamente lo miraba y le acariciaba esa melena despeinada que él llevaba mientras le consolaba.

-Son cosas que pasan, él entró allí para salvar una vida. -pausó para apretarlo más fuertemente. -Lastima que esa vida no se lo merecía.

Hiro apretó los dientes al recordar al profesor Callaghan, esa escena tan llena de remordimientos al ver como su hermano moría por intentar salvarlo a el, y el fue quien ocasionó todo para apoderarse de los nanobots.

-¡Y yo creí que lo había superado! Y no… Aún siento ira hacia el. -comentó enfadado el pelinegro superando un poco las lagrimas.

-Hiro, tranquilo, enojarse y buscar venganza no lleva a nada. Tadashi entró a buscar a Callaghan porque el era un héroe. Tal y como tú lo eres ahora. -dijo Gogo soltándolo y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Hiro, regalándole una sonrisa.

Él se limpió el rostro con su puño y le regresó el gesto sonriéndole levemente. -Lo somos, tú también eres una.

Tras un rato en silencio pasando la conmoción, Gogo rompe el silencio para preguntarle algo que le llamó la atención hace rato.

-Y dime. ¿Qué hacia durmiendo aquí?

-Ah-ahh.. Pues.. -reía a medias mientras llevaba su mano a su nuca. -Tenía mucho sueño así que vi este excelente lugar y aproveché que nadie pasaba para dormir un poco.

La pelinegra arqueaba las cejas debido a la sorpresa que escuchó.

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Hiro intrigado por la impresión que ella había puesto.

-¿Sabes que este es mi lugar para dormir? -le contestó tomando una actitud seria y haciendo tronar el chicle.

-¿En serio? ¿Bromeas verdad? -cuestionó él cruzándose de brazos y viendo como ella se levantaba de su asiento.

-No nerd, no bromeo. Aquí vengo cuando estoy aburrida y sin ánimos de escuchar cosas que ya sé. -contestó mientras tomaba una mochila color negro y se la colocaba.

La respuesta de ella hizo a Hiro temblar de la impresión al oír exactamente lo que él siempre dice y piensa.

-Entonces son dos cosas más que tenemos en común. -comentó encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Gogo compartió unos segundos una sonrisa para luego preguntarle algo inquietante.

-¿Y tu clase?

-¡Cierto! Tengo una de laboratorio, este… ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó buscando un reloj.

-Son las seis de la tarde, chico genio. -le contestó Gogo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Las seis la tarde?! -preguntó nuevamente pero esta vez desconcertado al ver que se había quedado dormido más de la cuenta.

-Vaya que si tienes el sueño pesado. -le comentó ella dando pequeñas risas al ver el estado de su amigo.

-¡Guuoouuhh! -balbuceó este haciendo un gesto con sus manos. -No tengo el sueño tan pesado, es solo que no he podido dormir como se debe y pese a todo me hizo muy bien esta siesta. -agregó para luego estirarse un poco.

-Eso logro ver. -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y disponía para irse.

-Oye espera, ¿A dónde vas? -dudó Hiro al ver como veía que se retiraba ella.

-¿A dónde más? A mi casa. Ya es tarde y ya terminé mis clases por hoy. -aclaró la pelinegra saliendo del salón y comenzando a recorrer el pasillo.

Tras caminar un poco se detuvo no muy lejos del salón para voltear de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu casa.

Hiro se sorprendió apenas escuchó la voz de ella. Por un momento creyó que ya se había ido ya que ella no es de las que esperan.

-¡G-gracias! -agradeció apenado ante esta ofrenda el pelinegro.

Ambos amigos se dirigieron al estacionamiento ya algo vacío por ser la ultima hora de clases. Ellos se montaron en la motocicleta negra y se fueron del lugar a buena velocidad, cosa que a Hiro no parecía molestarle.

A pocas cuadras de llegar al Lucky Cat Café, Gogo tomó una ruta distinta haciendo intrigar al pelinegro.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó éste creyendo que se había olvidado que él iba con ella.

-Ya verás. -fue lo único que le contestó la pelinegra al recorrer varias cuadras más y llegar al pequeño parque de la zona.

El parque no era muy grande ya que apenas abarcaba para una sola cuadra pero que en el se agrupaban varios ciudadanos para pasar el rato y coger aire fresco.

Una vez allí ambos bajaron de la moto y se dirigieron a donde un señor ya mayor que vendía helados en un pequeño puesto. Casualmente pidieron un helado del mismo sabor al unísono, cosa que los hizo reír por la curiosa coincidencia.

Tras disfrutar el pequeño helado, se regresaron a la moto y emprendieron el viaje de regreso al Lucky Cat Café. Ella dejó al pelinegro en la entrada y se despidió con una sonrisa perdiéndose en la lejanía.

.

.

.

-Cielos que día. -comentó al colocar sus objetos en la mesa de "trabajo"

-Hola Hiro, soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal. ¿O para tus servicios deseas el de mesero personal? -habló el asistente médico mientras salía de su zona de carga. Al parecer debió quedarse sin batería y tía Cass debió traerlo allí.

-Hola amigo. -se dirigió a el y le extendió el puño como gesto, cosa que el robot devolvió.

-Balalala~

-Jejeje sí amigo… Bala la la la~ -musitó Hiro tomando haciendo en su cama y mirando al olvido con una expresión de perdido pero a la vez contento.

Esto llamó la atención de Baymax y sin dudarlo le preguntó el por qué.

-¿Sucede algo, Hiro? Noto un cambio en tu nivel normal de actitud.

-No es nada amigo. -respondió pero sin dejar de ver al vacío.

-Haré un escaneo… Escaneo completo. -dijo mientras analizaba lo escaneado. -No hay señales de lesiones ni dolor físico. Sin embargo tu nivel emocional está inestable, sufres depresión y a su vez enamoramiento. -finalizó para dejar a un Hiro confuso pero despreocupado.

-No es eso, estoy cansado. -se excusó para después acostarse y enrollarse en la cama.

-No son síntomas de cansancio. Tu cuerpo pasa por una situación emocional natural a tu edad de pubertad. Ahora que recuerdo, en la mañana analicé tu estado y descubrí que sufrías un ataque de nerviosismo por enamoramiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Me analizaste? -preguntó impresionado al ver que no dijo nada en el momento en que lo hizo. -¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

-¿Debí hacerlo? Andaba en modalidad mesero personal, no puedo realizar las dos obligaciones al mismo tiempo. Aún así solo actuaria si se tratara de un momento peligroso o de carácter urgente.

-No, no… Está bien Baymax de todos modos ya me iré a dormir, tengo mucho sueño ¿De acuerdo? -finalizó Hiro mientras se invadía en varios sueños, uno tras otro.

.

.

.

*FlashBack**

-¡Chicos, chicos! -llegó Fred gritando como loco y con las manos levantadas. -¿¡A qué no adivinan qué!?

-¿Qué? -dijeron todos al unísono, incluso el mismo Fred imitándolos.

-¡Mi padre es un súper héroe! -contestó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa de boca abierta.

Todos ellos se miraron con extrañes creyendo que era otra broma pesada de el de gorro.

-¿Tu padre es un "Súper héroe"? -preguntaron todos mientras soltaban una carcajada.

-¡Sí! O lo era… ¡Pero fue un súper héroe! -exclamó dando saltos de alegría. -¿Recuerdan el retrato familiar? ¡En realidad no era un retrato! ¡Era un pasadizo secreto familiar!

-Fred, ¿Estás seguro que no estabas soñando? -preguntó Hiro soltando varias risas a no más poder.

.

.

.

**FlashBack**

-¡Honey! ¿Qué te parece este diseño para tu traje?

-¡Es fantástico Hiro! ¡Me encanta! -le exclamó la rubia para luego darle un fuerte abrazo haciendo incomodarlo un poco, no le gustaba mucho los abrazos ciertamente.

.

.

.

**FlashBack**

-Ya veo. Y también veo que es muy funcional. -dijo mientras observaba a todas las mesas en la que él atendió. -Adivino, ¿La tarjeta es color azul?

-¿Ehh… ¡Eh!? -balbuceó sorprendido de nuevo el pelinegro al ver que le atinó al color. -¿C-como supiste que era azul?

-Lo supuse. -respondió encogiéndose de hombros. -Uno era verde, el otro rojo y supuse que escogerías el azul, yo lo hubiera escogido.

.

.

El casco era de ella y era el que ella siempre usaba. Desde que la conoció hace 3 meses, ella estaba usando ese casco, ¡Y ahora lo trae él encima!

" _Ese aroma…"_

" _Huele… Sensacional.."_

Pensaba Hiro mientras olfateaba ese aroma a fresas a enjuague a perfume a ¿Sudor? A ella. Ese olor que olía Gogo.

Por un momento Hiro se desprendido del mundo y hasta el tiempo mismo parecía detenerse en seco. Se sentía en un lugar cálido, relajado y calmado.

.

.

-Entonces son dos cosas más que tenemos en común. -comentó encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Gogo compartió unos segundos una sonrisa para luego preguntarle algo inquietante.

.

.

.

-Go… go.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Eres un gran héroe niño… Con un gran problema.-_

 _-Venganza.-_

 _-Cuando ves una cucaracha en el zapato la sacas y la aplastas. Así de simple.-_

 _ **Nanobot número #**_ _ **creado.**_

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno amigos.. Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Capítulo 2: Cuando todo comenzó

Hola amigos! Bueno, después de ver que he tenido ya seguidores y favoritos en menos de lo esperado, decidí subir el segundo capítulo. Aunque desgrsciamente No he podido ver sus REVIEWS, la página me dice "Reviews no found" y yo hago esto por los reviews y no sé que opinan acerca de esto.: ( me gustaría enormemente saber que opinan porfavor. Bueno, sin más, ojala les guste este 2do capítulo.

Big Hero 6 no me pertenece.

….

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2: Cuando todo comenzó.**

 **.**

-No comprendo como reparar nanobots me ayudará a ser mejor asistente médico. -objetó Baymax sin encontrar respuesta a su confuso trabajo que elaboraba al lado de Hiro.

-Ayudará mucho ¿De acuerdo? -contestó sencillamente Hiro mientras se concentraba en unas piezas en su gran mesa de trabajo. -Estás cosas hicieron mucho daño pero también es cierto que no se utilizó adecuadamente para su uso. Si logro crear al menos un lote que sólo me obedezca a mi o a mis amigos, podremos utilizarlos para suplantarnos y no ser héroes de tiempo completo. -especificó el pelinegro al darse un suspiro de desespero tras varias pruebas fallidas a un pequeño nanobot.

-Creí que te gustaba ser héroe. -le comentó para pausar y dirigir su mirada a el pelinegro. -Al principio tus niveles emocionales eran muy eufóricos.

-Así era… Pero el cuerpo se desgasta ¿Entiendes? Ser héroe ya no me divierte como antes. -contestó al cometario de su amigo.

-Como asistente médico me da alivio saber que quieres retirarte de esa vocación. -dijo para regresar su mirada al nanobot en el que trabajaba. -Podrías lesionarte o sufrir severas consecuencias a largo plazo, además está afectando tu capacidad para dormir. -aclaró tras un rato de silencio en que ambos solo dirigían su atención a lo que tenían en sus manos.

De pronto la mini alarma de emergencia que tenía en la mesa sonó y de inmediato Baymax analizó el por qué.

-Según mi rastreador hay un incendio en una joyería de tres pisos localizada a 32.6 kilómetros de aquí. Al parecer se debe a un intento de robo a mano armada. -detalló haciendo que Hiro tomara el comunicador y les informara a sus amigos la emergencia.

Pocos minutos después de colocarse ambos la armadura, despegaron desde la pequeña ventana a máxima velocidad. Lo menos que quería Hiro era regresar a seguir trabajando en su pequeño proyecto.

Como era habitual siempre, Baymax pasó buscando a Honey Lemon, a Fred y a Wasabi para llevarlos a la acción. Por parte de Gogo, ella tomaba la delantera mientras se desplazaba a toda velocidad por los techos de las casas gracias a sus ruedas especiales de alta potencia.

Al llegar a la escena, todos notaron el inmenso humo que se estaba propagando por las calles de San Fransokyo, cosa que hizo incomodar a Hiro. Posiblemente se trataba de simples coincidencias pero en lo que llevaban la ultima semana para acá, habían apagado 4 incendios sin explicación alguna. Asumían que habían sido por causas comunes y errores del ser humano pero más que eso, habían sido sitios en los que ellos usualmente estaban relacionados.

Domingo 12:01 p.m. Incendio en el viejo galpón abandonado, utilizado por Callaghan para su escondite secreto.

Martes 2:05 a.m. Incendio en una de las sedes de la policía de San Fransokyo. No hubo lesionados, pero el lugar tuvo que ser reconstruido.

Viernes 5:10 a.m. Incendio en el puerto de conteiner de San Fransokyo. No había heridos, pero incontables pérdidas en pescadería y exportación.

Sábado 6:20 p.m. Incendio en la reconstrucción del edificio KreiTech. Solo un herido, no hubo perdidas humanas pero todas las maquinarias fueron despedazadas. Se cree que la causa fue un corto circuito.

-Y ahora, miércoles 3:15 p.m. incendio en la joyería que vine con tía Cass hace 5 días atrás… -se susurró nervioso para sí mismo Hiro ante lo que comenzaba a suponer.

-Tierra llamando al nerd. -dijo Gogo haciéndole una mueca de burla a ver que este llevaba rato mirando a la nada mientras que ellos se encargaban de buscar heridos y Baymax por sí sólo apagaba el fuego.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ah-aaah! ¡P-perdón! -se disculpó al regresar en sí y toparse con ella de frente, cosa que últimamente le estaba poniendo inquieto. -¿Q-qué hallaron?

-Afortunadamente no hubo heridos, todos evacuaron cuando el incendio comenzó. Pero hubo perdidas materiales siendo posible que la joyería quiebre. -le ella respondió para luego quitarse el visor y mirarlo mejor.

Fred no dudó en hacer un comentario respecto a la situación. -¡Chicos esto ya me está colmando la paciencia! ¿Desde cuando acá ahora somos bomberos, eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Ehhhh!? -preguntaba con tono enojado e irritante al lado de Wasabi.

-Fred. Si te sigues acercándote a mí solo para gritar ¡Usaré esto contigo! -le amenazó él mostrando ambas cuchillas láser.

-Amigos no deberían pelearse. -les aclaró Honey Lemon mientras se acercaba a todos. -Pero en cierta forma Fred tiene razón. Últimamente han ocurrido muchos incendios. ¿Será solo coincidencias?

-Debe serlo, no encontramos ninguna pista que nos asegure que sea intencional. -aseguró Wasabi tras limpiarse el polvero de hollín que tenia en su armadura y pelo.

-O tal vez… ¡Sea algo satánico! -dijo Fred extendiendo los brazos de su traje como loco. -Señores.. ¡El juicio final se acerca! ¡Corran por sus vidas! ¡Aaaahhhh! -gritaba mientras corría en círculos alrededor de todos.

-¡Fred, basta! -lo detuvo Gogo por la cola y aventándolo al suelo de un jalón.

Tras unos segundos de pasar la conmoción, Hiro se animó a opinar a cerca de lo que él creía que era todos estos imprevistos. -Chicos, vayamos a mi garaje. Allí les platicaré algo que creo acerca de todo esto. -dijo al subirse a Baymax y todos aferrarse a el robot para emprender el vuelo hasta la casa del pelinegro.

Una vez allí, se aseguraron que nadie los viera y mucho menos la tía Cass. Ante todo se debe cuidar la identidad secreta. Ya todos acomodados, se quitaron sus armaduras y quedaron en ropa casual de siempre.

Hiro se tomó su tiempo para explicarles mientras buscaba en su computador un respaldo que le facilitaría la charla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué nos dirás por fin? -preguntó la pelinegra de brazos cruzados y tronando su chicle, al parecer estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Esto. -contestó él apartándose del monitor para dejarles ver lo que presentaba. -La lista de los incidentes de incendios.

Todos la vieron y se preguntaban confusos qué era lo importante.

-Todo esto no es una coincidencia ni un incidente. -aclaró para regresar al teclado y seguir escribiendo. -El primer incendio ocurrió en el viejo galpón donde Callaghan se escondida para fabricar mis nanobots. -todos asintieron a lo que el dijo. -El segundo fue en la jefatura de policía a donde fui a reclamar mis nanobots perdidos. El tercero se originó en el puerto, donde todos nos encontramos por primera vez y escapamos de Callaghan en el auto. -de nuevo todos asintieron intrigados en lo que el joven genio decía. -El cuarto tuvo lugar en la reconstrucción del edificio de KreiTech. Lugar donde derrotamos a Callaghan. -pausó el pelinegro para dejar hablar a su amiga de igual color.

-Suena descabellado Hiro pero ¿En verdad crees que Callaghan tiene que ver en todo esto? -preguntó Gogo con algo de tristeza.

-Al principio comencé a creer que sí. De hecho estaba seguro de que habría escapado y andaba borrando todas sus huellas, pero hoy… -nuevamente pausó para escribir en el teclado y dejar ver unas fotos de la joyería antes de incendiarse. -Se incendió la joyería en la que Callaghan no tenía el por qué ver en eso, en esa joyería fui con tía Cass hace 5 días a acompañarla y comprar cosas… Por lo que comienzo a sospechar que el incendio es un patrón de ataque. -afirmó dejando ver una impresión amplia en sus amigos.

-Espera, ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Wasabi asustado y sorprendido, pero más que nada asustado.

-Una formación táctica de ataque para sembrar pánico en sus enemigos, utilizada para advertirles y prepararlos ante el golpe principal. -aclaró para buscar en sus cajones unas piezas y mirarlas.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que los incendios seguirán? -preguntó Honey Lemon con un tono nervioso.

-No solo seguirán, empeoraran. -contestó mientras atornillaba una tarjeta en una de esas piezas. -Hay alguien que está detrás de todo esto y ese alguien está tras nosotros. Está incendiando cada sitio y lugar en que nosotros estamos solo para advertimos que el ultimo lugar será en nuestra propias casas. -afirmó para dejar a todos sus amigos impresionados y aterrados.

-Wowowow… ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Nos quieren chamuscar?! -preguntó alterado Wasabi, tomando por detrás de los hombros a Fred y gritando chillonamente.

-Sí eso es así… Significa que sabe nuestra identidad, sabe quienes somos y qué somos. -comentó Gogo tomando asiento al lado del pelinegro.

-Por ello debemos estar preparados, desde ahora ninguno andará solo sin otro. Haremos parejas o grupos para evitar ser atacados de imprevisto. -ordenó Hiro dándole las piezas a cada uno de sus amigos. -Estos aparatos contienen dentro el mismo liquido concentrado que tiene Baymax, el primer botón lo activará y apagará cualquier llama que esté en su camino. Es pequeño así que úsenlo cuando sea una verdadera emergencia. El segundo botón que tiene es el comunicador de allí nos contactaremos e informaremos si todo está bien o no, es mucho más funcional que un teléfono celular ya que no necesita cobertura. El tercer botón todavía no está funcional así que no se pregunten para qué sirve. -con esto Hiro terminó su explicación y apagó su computador.

-Entonces… ¡Pijamada en mi casa! -gritó Fred levantando sus manos y sacudiéndolas. -¡Desde ahora viviremos todos juntos en mi casa! -decía este muy feliz de tener a sus amigos viviendo con él.

Al principio todos parecieron asentir a la idea de Fred, todos menos Hiro. -Suena bien tu plan Fred aprovechen todos y duerman con él. -aclaró dándoles sonrisas leves debido a la preocupación que todavía rondaba el lugar.

Al decir esto, los demás bajaron sus expresiones de alegría a una de preocupación.

-¿Y tú Hiro? ¿¡No vienes!? -preguntó inquieta Honey Lemon ante la posible respuesta de su amigo.

Hiro dio un suspiro cabizbaja y luego les sonrió, haciendo que Gogo de pronto se inquietara al igual que su amiga.

-No puedo, debo quedarme aquí para proteger a tía Cass. No perderé a mi única familia que me queda. -afirmó Hiro dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

-Pero Hiro… Vamos viejo… -decía Fred triste al ver que su amigo no los acompañaría. -¡Ella puede venir también!

-¿Y qué quieres qué le diga? Qué vayamos a quedarnos hasta quien sabe cuánto contigo? No creerá la verdad y aunque lo creyera, jamás dejará su negocio. Es lo único que ella tiene para recordar a su familia. -contestó el pelinegro triste y conteniendo la frustración que comenzó a crecer en su interior. Perder a Tadashi en un incendio y ahora el incendio empieza a propagarse.

-Pero Hiro… -intentó hablar Honey Lemon pero fue interrumpida por Gogo.

-¡Eso es estúpido! -gritó la pelinegra haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos. -Nos dividiremos en grupos de tres. Ustedes quédense juntos en la casa de Fred, estarán bien con su padre allá. -pausó ella para dirigir su mirada a Hiro. -Yo me quedaré con él. Estaremos bien los tres aquí, no pasará nada. -aseguró Gogo dándole una cálida sonrisa al pelinegro, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y recordara el día anterior.

-¿Gogo… Estás segura? -preguntó Honey Lemon insegura al dejar a sus dos grandes amigos solos.

-Descuida Honey, estaremos bien. Además estaremos mejor juntos que solos en cada casa distinta. -afirmó para levantarse de su asiento y tocarle el hombro con su mano. -Vayan tranquilos, me quedaré para ayudar a Hiro a cuidar a su tía.

Hiro estaba callado, impresionado de que ella se quedaría allí con él… ¡Con él!

 _-"¡Conmigo!"_ -pensó él mientras comenzaba a alterarse y sudar frío, más que nada sus manos comenzaron a temblar y un ardor comenzó a sentirse en sus mejillas y nuca.

" _Calma Hiro, calma…"_ -se auto tranquilizaba él con un nerviosismo en sus pensamientos.

-S-si… Además ¡Tenemos a Baymax! -aseguró él mostrando una gran y extraña sonrisa haciendo que todos lo miraran con extrañes, en especial Gogo.

-Hiro, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó ella con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Quién yo?! ¡Si! ¡Si estoy bien! ¿¡Por qué no estarlo!? -contestó apresurado y comenzando a inquietarse y perder el aire. -¡Wow! ¡Qué calor hace aquí! ¿¡Nadie tiene calor!? ¡Ufff es insoportable! ¡Necesitamos un aire más potente ¿No creen?! ¡Me encargaré de eso inmediato! ¡uff! ¡Uff! ¡uff! -decía mientras corría por todos lados dejando ver su gran y molesta sonrisa y sudando sin explicación alguna.

-Oookeeey… ¡Bueno! Será mejor llamar a Heartcliff para que vayamos a buscar sus cosas. -dijo Fred mientras marcaba el número de su mayordomo.

-Este… emmmm… -Hiro se acercó inquietamente a donde estaba su amiga pelinegra para decirle con timidez y nerviosismo. –¿Quieres que te lleve con Baymax a recoger tus cosas? -allí abrió los ojos y volvió a hablarle tratando de corregir el posible malentendido que no quería que ella malentendiera. -Quiero decir q-que.. No es que necesite ir yo contigo si tu no quieres, p-puedes ir sola con Baymax a r-recoger tus cosas.. S-si tu quieres.. -concluyó sonriendo enormemente.

Gogo solo se limitó a mirarlo extra nada y fijamente, para explotarle una bomba de chicle en la cara. -Estás bien raro nerd, en serio deberías dormir mejor. -aseguró para luego aceptar el ofrecimiento de llevarla a recoger sus pertenencias.

-¡Bien chicos! ¡Nos vemos luego y cuídense de ese piromaníaco! -se despidió Fred al ser el último después de Wasabi y Honey lemon en montarse en la limusina familiar que trajo su mayordomo, dejando atrás a los pelinegros.

-Vaya que será una semana larga… -dijo Gogo mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo.

 _-"Ojalá nunca termine… y ojalá no sea un sueño"-_ pensó Hiro con una gran sonrisa al ir ambos amigos encima de Baymax a la casa de la pelinegra.

.

.

.

 _ **-Nanobot número 2.000.001 creado.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado. :D


End file.
